A portion of the graph of a quadratic function $f(x)$ is shown below.

Let $g(x)=-f(x)$ and $h(x)=f(-x)$. If $a$ is the number of points where the graphs of $y=f(x)$ and $y=g(x)$ intersect, and $b$ is the number of points where the graphs of $y=f(x)$ and $y=h(x)$ intersect, then what is $10a+b$?

[asy]
size(150);
real ticklen=3;
real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;
real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;
pen axispen=black+1.3bp;
real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;
real tickdown=-0.5;
real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;
real tickdownbase=0.3;
real wholetickdown=tickdown;
void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}
};
rr_cartesian_axes(-2,5,-2,4);
real f(real x) {return (x-1)*(x-3)/2;}
draw(graph(f,-1,5,operator ..), red);
[/asy]
Explanation: Note that the graphs of $y=g(x)$ and $y=h(x)$ are the reflections of the graph of $y=f(x)$ across the $x$-axis and the $y$-axis, respectively. Thus, the original graph intersects these two graphs at its $x$-intercepts and $y$-intercepts, respectively. This is shown in the following picture: [asy]
size(150);
real ticklen=3;
real tickspace=2;

real ticklength=0.1cm;
real axisarrowsize=0.14cm;
pen axispen=black+1.3bp;
real vectorarrowsize=0.2cm;
real tickdown=-0.5;
real tickdownlength=-0.15inch;
real tickdownbase=0.3;
real wholetickdown=tickdown;
void rr_cartesian_axes(real xleft, real xright, real ybottom, real ytop, real xstep=1, real ystep=1, bool useticks=false, bool complexplane=false, bool usegrid=true) {

import graph;

real i;

if(complexplane) {

label("$\textnormal{Re}$",(xright,0),SE);

label("$\textnormal{Im}$",(0,ytop),NW);

} else {

label("$x$",(xright+0.4,-0.5));

label("$y$",(-0.5,ytop+0.2));

}

ylimits(ybottom,ytop);

xlimits( xleft, xright);

real[] TicksArrx,TicksArry;

for(i=xleft+xstep; i<xright; i+=xstep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArrx.push(i);

}

}

for(i=ybottom+ystep; i<ytop; i+=ystep) {

if(abs(i) >0.1) {

TicksArry.push(i);

}

}

if(usegrid) {

xaxis(BottomTop(extend=false), Ticks("%", TicksArrx ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true),p=invisible);//,above=true);

yaxis(LeftRight(extend=false),Ticks("%", TicksArry ,pTick=gray(0.22),extend=true), p=invisible);//,Arrows);

}

if(useticks) {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArry , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, Ticks("%",TicksArrx , pTick=black+0.8bp,Size=ticklength), above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

} else {

xequals(0, ymin=ybottom, ymax=ytop, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

yequals(0, xmin=xleft, xmax=xright, p=axispen, above=true, Arrows(size=axisarrowsize));

}
};
rr_cartesian_axes(-5,5,-4,4);
real f(real x) {return (x-1)*(x-3)/2;}
real g(real x) {return -f(x);}
real h(real x) {return f(-x);}
draw(graph(f,-1,5,operator ..), red);
draw(graph(g,-1,5,operator ..), cyan);
draw(graph(h,-5,1,operator ..), blue);
draw((-2,-5)--(0,-5),red); label("$y=f(x)$",(0,-5),E);
draw((-2,-6)--(0,-6),cyan); label("$y=g(x)$",(0,-6),E);
draw((-2,-7)--(0,-7),blue); label("$y=h(x)$",(0,-7),E);
dot((1,0),magenta); dot((3,0),magenta); dot((0,1.5),purple);
[/asy] Since the original graph has 2 $x$-intercepts and 1 $y$-intercept, we have $a=2$ and $b\ge 1$. Since the original function is not invertible, it ${\it could}$ intersect its reflection across the $y$-axis elsewhere than at a $y$-intercept, but the graph clearly shows that it does not, so $b=1$ and $10a+b = 10(2)+1 = \boxed{21}$.